Generally, cash processing terminals that handle banknotes are installed in financial institutions such as banks. Examples of cash processing terminals include an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM), a Teller Cash Recycler (TCR), a balance check cash recycler, and a banknote sorting machine. These cash processing terminals are connected to a local network (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-049373). An ATM controller, a teller terminal, a balance check terminal, a banknote sorting terminal, and the like, corresponding to high-level terminals for the respective cash processing terminals, are also connected to the local network.
Sequential numbers (hereafter referred to as “serial numbers”) are printed on banknotes for each type of banknote, and the cash processing terminals include functionality to read the serial numbers printed on banknotes. Serial numbers read by the ATM may be accumulated in the ATM controller. Similarly, serial numbers read by the teller cash recycler may be accumulated in the teller terminal, serial numbers read by the balance check cash recycler may be accumulated in the balance check terminal, and serial numbers read by the banknote sorting machine may be accumulated by the banknote sorting machine terminal.